


Merry-Go-Round

by Pascalle



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascalle/pseuds/Pascalle
Summary: Unit Delta, Code Name: IMFACT are the newest space police task force on earth pledging to keep the peace on the relatively quiet planet.But things are forever changed when a fluffy pink-haired boy arrives in their lives and they learn that there's something more sinister brewing beyond their atmosphere.





	Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, let's get this out of the way up front. This is kind of a Power Rangers/Super Sentai AU. There are going to be some incredibly silly things along with more serious things. I realize that it may sound childish, but it's all in good fun, right? 
> 
> This entire idea basically was the brain child of me loving to color code my favorite idols, and realizing that Star Empire having the word 'star' in their name was a good a reason as any to do any sort of space adventure themed AU, and of course my favorite series of Power Rangers/Sentai was Power Rangers SPD and its Japanese counterpart, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. 
> 
> I hope you can give it a chance!

Sang didn’t know where he was.

He looked around his surroundings in confusion, not entirely sure how he ended up there. His memories were muddled, the only thing that was crystal clear to him was that he was there now, in the middle of a vast expanse of rolling hills. There was a small, homey looking cottage standing in front of him, looking almost vibrant with the amount of plants growing in great big colorful swaths, the scent of flowers heavy in his sinuses. 

Then he heard it, barely audible past the tinkling of the wind chimes in the soft breeze. Had he not been paying attention, he would have missed it. The sound of a piano being played, so faint that it could have been coming from miles away and yet somehow Sang knew it was coming from inside the cottage, and without even putting his mind to it he felt himself being pulled towards the door, and into the cottage without so much as a greeting to whoever could possibly inside.

The music grew louder, echoing throughout the room (which Sang noted, was completely empty, save for the piano right in the middle, with a small vase of peonies sitting on the bench.)

Sang furrowed his brows, suddenly realizing the sheer oddity of it all. The music was still playing, the somber sounding piano notes still resounding through the cottage, and yet there was no player in sight. The only thing there, was the light pink peonies. There was something about them...He had to know more. Sang lifted his leather-clad hands, carefully undoing the velcro of his right glove and removing it. He began reaching carefully towards the peonies, ignoring how the music seemed to grow more rushed and crazed the closer he got, until barely the tip of his point finger brushed softly against one single pale pink petal before he suddenly had to hold back a choked scream of horror right as the invisible player’s hands smashed down on the piano with a resounding crash.

And suddenly, he was awake, breathing erratically and heart trying to escape his chest as a loud siren wailed in his ear and he realized that he wasn’t in the cottage anymore, he was back in his dorm at the police academy in the city.

A voice beside him piped up. “Good for you to join the land of the living, hurry up and get dressed.” 

Sang put his hand on his chest, trying to calm his still frightened heart, looking up at his roommate who was currently trying to pat down an errant blond hair that was standing proudly off his head at a weird angle. “How do get dressed so quickly Taeho?”

“I trained.” 

“You train for everything.” Sang groaned, slumping back onto his bed. 

Taeho was already standing up, his hair seemingly now perfect. By the time Sang had managed to pull on his own grey SPD uniform and a new pair of gloves, Taeho had been long gone. The sirens had already been turned off, leaving Sang in the normal silence he was used to. 

But something still didn’t feel quite right. He looked down at his gloved hands, wondering what had managed to cause such a strong reaction. He hadn’t felt like that since he was younger, and had very little control over his powers. 

Sang was an ESPer. And ever since he was little, anything he touched, he would feel everything. The emotions, the thought, the memories, of every single person who had touched it before him. It didn’t matter what it was. And when he was younger, it drove him insane. The only thing that stopped it (or at least kept it at bay) were the biker gloves that he wore at all times. But hey...at least he was useful to the police force. If they ever needed someone to be tracked, Sang was their person. 

But that didn’t explain how his powers had manifested so greatly in his dreams that night. What was it about those flowers?

Sang didn’t know the answer to that. 

He glanced at the clock, and nearly screamed again. Ten minutes had already passed. He quickly yanked his shoes on and ran out of his dorm and down the hallway, breezing past students and younger cadets, nearly running straight into one that was holding several alien dna samples. Sang yelled an apology before he finally made it to the command center, where before he could even catch his breath, he was met with the loud booming voice of their commander, Aleph. 

“Cadet Lee Sang, where the hell have you been? You and your team were called here 10 minutes ago.” He asked sternly.

Sang flinched slightly, glancing over at the others.

Sure enough, they had already made themselves comfortable in the command center while they were waiting for him. Jian was sitting and twiddling his thumbs, looking anywhere except at Sang and Commander Aleph, not wanting to somehow get involved in the obvious scolding that Sang was receiving. Taeho was staring at his own reflection, fingers running through his hair again as he was trying to flatten down the errant hair that had once again managed to spring to freedom once again. And Jeup…Jeup was standing on his head. As usual. 

Commander Aleph sighed. “Today is an important occasion for you four, and I would have expected that you would take it with a bit more seriousness. You and your teammates have been working together for a very long time.”

Sang nodded. 

“Wait, so you mean it’s actually happening?” Jian interrupted suddenly, covering his mouth quickly after realizing he had spoken out of turn.

But the commander seemed to let it slide, and instead he gestured to the four of them. 

They immediately snapped into attention, with Jeup gracefully flipping back onto his feet into his position as they stood all in a row in front of their commander. 

“As you may have noticed, things have been becoming increasingly more agitated as of late. The Beta and Gamma units have been running ragged with the amount of work that they’ve had. There’s been increasingly suspicious activity around these parts especially. Swann and I have been discussing it, and it’s high time you four get promoted.”

“But...Weren’t we supposed to have five people?” Jeup asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Their commander sighed. “We have yet to find someone suitable to join your team, and unfortunately these things can’t wait much longer.” 

The four of them nodded. 

The aforementioned Swann, the head of their science and technology department, now approached them with a tray in her hands. On it, were four devices, black and white with red corners. One for each of them, and the weight felt heavy in Sang’s hand as he picked up the license. He popped it open, surprised to see that it already had his photo ID on it, along with other basic information. 

The other three were looking at their licenses with interest, Jian and Jeup with more wonder while Taeho had a more serious expression on his face. 

Before their commander and Swann could begin their explanation though, sirens suddenly began to blare once again. Swann walked to one of the monitors and looked back at them. “There’s been a kidnapping in sector A3. Both Beta and Gamma are already dispatched in other areas, which means you four will have to take care of this.” 

“B-but we haven’t even been taught how to use these.” Jian held up the license.

“We should be fine.” Taeho said putting a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve been training for years, remember?” 

The commander motioned to them. “Good luck, Unit Delta.”

Everything was a blur for Sang. Even though Taeho had been right, they had been training for nearly their entire lives for this moment and it was as though his body already knew the motions of what he was supposed to do as he climbed into the jeep with the other four that it didn’t fully hit him until they arrived at the scene that this was really and truly happening. 

The scene was shocking, the entire wall of the ground floor of the apartment building was blown out, leaving only rubble and shell-shocked residents still clustered around their broken home. Jeup had already approached some of them, his infectiously cheerful disposition helping them smile, even if only a little as he asked them what had happened. Taeho motioned to Sang to come closer to them.

“Do you think you could track them?” He asked, motioning to the rubble. 

Sang nodded, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes, only hearing the crackle of the velcro as he removed his glove and he crouched close to the ground, hand barely hovering over the rubble. He felt it burning behind his eyelids. Strong colors, stronger emotions. A vibrant fiery hot pink, completely overpowering a pale yellow. There was a sense of urgency, and panic, Sang could feel a knot forming in his own throat from the anxiety.

_”Where are we going? Where are you taking me?”_

_“Shh, just be quiet and come with me.”_

Sang’s eyes snapped open, and he stood up. Taeho looked at him hopefully, and Sang turned away from him towards the other end of the street, opposite from where they came from.

He held out his hand, feeling ever so faintly the same strong pink and the pale yellow that he had seen. “That way.” 

Taeho called to the others and they all moved in a group towards the spot, just a couple blocks away from the apartment that had been partially destroyed. They were lead to a small park, currently empty save for two figures huddled by the jungle gym. Sang’s heart skipped a beat when he saw a tuft of fluffy pink hair, completely unlike the powerful fiery pink he had felt before. 

They had to move quickly, Jian gave them quick hand motions, directing them towards their positions. Jeup noiselessly climbed up on the jungle gym, while the other three went around the perimeters before they charged in, and Sang finally got a good look at the two of them. 

“This is SPD. You’re under arrest for extensive damage to private property and kidnapping.” Jian said sternly, holding up his newly acquired license.

Both figures looked shocked, the boy springing up in surprise, stuttering as he held his hands up and he backed up against the jungle gym.   
“W-wait! I didn’t mean anything by it. I--” the boy stuttered, pushing himself even further back the closer Taeho got with his gun drawn. 

“You completely destroyed a wall in an apartment building. A couple inches to the side and the entire building would have crumbled. 

The pink haired boy shrugged listlessly, fidgeting, looking down at the girl who was still on the ground, using the jungle gym as support. 

“She doesn’t look well.” Jeup murmured from above.

Jian nodded. “Jeup, take her back to the base so she can get care before we return her home.” He turned towards the pink haired boy. “And you, you’re coming with us.” 

Sang pulled out handcuffs from his pant pocket and moved forward towards the boy carefully. He didn’t want to be jumped suddenly. But the young man was surprisingly compliant, letting himself be handcuffed. 

“...I like your gloves.” he commented.

Sang glanced up at him, and they both briefly made eye contact. 

There was something about him. Something that suddenly gave Sang a feeling of uneasiness. The boy was smiling at him, but there was something missing from his eyes. 

“Come on, Sang.” Taeho nudged him, and Sang let go of the cuffs now firmly locked on the young man’s wrists. 

Taeho placed his license over the boy’s left rest, and glanced at the screen. “No previous offenses.” 

“My name’s Na Ungjae!” he responded, rather cheerfully.

Taeho rolled his eyes. “You’re going to prison, Ungjae. Stop smiling so much.”

“Ah. Right.” Ungjae put on a fake pouty frown. 

Sang watched Taeho and Jian take Ungjae away, wondering what felt so odd. 

He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time. He followed after them. Aleph and Swann would be proud that they managed to go through their first mission smoothly as a proper team, even if they hadn’t had a chance to actually use their licenses to their fullest potential. 

Sang didn’t bother to survey the area they had left, none of them had. And as a result, no one had noticed that the spot where Ungjae and the kidnapped girl had been sitting, which had previously been healthy green grass, was now dry and dead.

**Author's Note:**

> finally ungjae is in space jail where he belongs


End file.
